Existing control systems do not allow an operator to easily adjust the pulse width of the trigger pulse delivered to an injector driver for automotive exhaust after-treatment. Consequently, this deficiency does not allow for the change of the flow rate without varying the voltage or frequency of the trigger pulse. Changing the voltage or frequency is sometimes undesirable or not available.
Thus, there is a need to provide an adjustable pulse width generator circuit that allows an operator to increase the pulse width of an output pulse for driving an injector.